A conventional on-demand network service can connect a requesting user with an available service provider to fulfill a service request of the requesting user. In response to a service request from the requesting user, a service provider can be selected to fulfill the service request. Typically, each requesting user submits a separate and unique service request requesting the on-demand service. In response to a particular service request for a particular user, the network system can identify and select a service provider to provide the requested service for the particular user. When a group of users need to request service, each user of the group of users individually and separately submit a respective service request to the network system.